


Exclusive (The Story of the Century Remix)

by htbthomas



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prequel, Remix, Secret Relationship, remix madness 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Bruce asks. He sees something in Clark’s face, he somehow always  knows when something’s wrong. His eyes show nothing through the cowl, his heartbeat doesn’t even hitch.</p><p>Clark cuts his eyes toward the roof access door. “We’re about to have company.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive (The Story of the Century Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Story of the Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954144) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 
  * In response to a prompt by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



Clark hears them long before they finish climbing the stairs to the roof—the two heartbeats, one steady and strong, the other faster and excited. He _knows_ they’re there, they’ll see him at any moment, but it’s okay. 

“What?” Bruce asks. He sees something in Clark’s face, he somehow always knows when something’s wrong. His eyes show nothing through the cowl, his heartbeat doesn’t even hitch.

Clark cuts his eyes toward the roof access door. “We’re about to have company.”

Bruce tenses, prepares to disappear. “See you back at—”

Clark’s hand shoots out, wrapping around Bruce’s bicep. “No. It’s just Lois and Jimmy.”

“Just?” Clark doesn’t have to imagine the raised eyebrow, he’s seen it often enough.

He looks toward the door again, gauging the number of steps they have left to climb. Maybe half a flight. “They’re going to find out about us sooner or later.”

Bruce’s lips tighten infinitesimally. “First them, then the world?”

Clark shrugs, his cape rustling slightly. “Would it be so bad?” When Bruce’s muscles tense again, Clark adds, “You can trust them. I do, with my life.”

Bruce hesitates for a moment. Lois and Jimmy are at the top of the stairs now, her hand on the knob. They have maybe a second before Clark will need to superspeed them from the roof.

Then Bruce takes a step toward Clark. “It’s _you_ I trust.” Without any more warning, his mouth comes down on Clark’s, firm but tender, his gloved hand slipping around his waist under the cape. A tiny part of his mind senses the door opening, the complete and total shock of his two co-workers, but the rest is caught up in the feel of Bruce’s lips moving against his. When Bruce’s hand inches lower, Clark’s body starts to respond, too.

Bruce pulls back, ever so slightly. “That’s enough show. Get us out of here.”

Later, Bruce murmurs lazily into his shoulder. “How’d they take it?”

“They’re mostly terrified…” Clark chuckles lightly, remembering Lois and Jimmy’s conversation as they zipped away. “...of what _you’ll_ do.”

Bruce’s answering chuckle is much darker. “Good.” Then he pulls Clark into another kiss.


End file.
